Unified, Chapter 1: Embarrassment
by everlastingfangirl
Summary: Mako and Korra's relationship is not an easy one. Join them on the emotional rollercoaster that is life.
1. Chapter 1

**Unified, **

**Chapter one: Embarrassment**

**Rated: T. Contains slight smut and will contain strong language in the future. Pairings: Makorra (DUH!) and Bosami (not a shipper but for the sake of this fanfic it works.)**

**Please Read: This is a new Makorra series I'm starting. I decided to start off with a slight bit of smut, since I have a hell of a lot of heartbreak and drama in mind for later chapters.**

**Set 2 years after book 4.**

**I DO NOT own the Legend of Korra.**

The end of a hectic day at work couldn't come soon enough for Mako. As he turned the keys to unlock the apartment door he began to fantasize about lying down and doing nothing.

Absolutely nothing, that sounded good right about now.

But to his dismay, his dreams of relaxation were smashed by a certain someone, throwing her arms around his neck and locking their lips together.

"Korra...I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Mako said, shocked to see his girlfriend back.

Korra crossed her arms. "I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"Really, it's great you're home. I'm just tired, you know, from work and all." Mako informed her.

Korra pouted, then seductively ran her hands down his chest. "Too tired for me?" She purred.

Mako sighed, how could he possibly resist her?

"Let's make it quick, okay?" He told her. His voice sounded husky, but slightly miffed, making Korra grin.

Mako knew she had him wrapped around her finger. If she played the game correctly, she could get whatever she wanted out of him. Mako hated that about her.

"I'll make it as quick as I want, city boy." Was all Korra had time to whisper before Mako pinned her up against the wall, slamming their lips together. She freely ran her hands through his hair as he grabbed her thighs, lifting her up so their heights were equivalent.

His hands moved from her legs up to her waist. When his fingers reached the hem of her shirt, he slid it off, over her head, until she was left in her breast wrappings.

She repeated the process for him until his shirt was removed as well.

They continued kissing, their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Their movements so precise, but effortless. Like they had done this a million times, but then again, they had.

Mako made his way to Korra's ear, nibbling at her lobe before moving to her neck. As he sucked, Korra dug her fingernails into his back, earning the occasional grunt from him.

Mako made his way down to her chest, kissing the visible portion of her breasts.

"What's this?" He questioned, pulling his head away from her body and examining a black curve that peeked out from the left side, under her bindings.

Korra smirked. "A tattoo."

Mako shot back in surprise. "Y – You got a tattoo? When?"

"A few weeks ago. While I was in the southern watertribe." She murmured into his neck.

"What is it?" Mako questioned, not really sure if he liked the idea of Korra with a tattoo.

"A crescent moon. It's the symbol I got when my dad took me ice dodging years ago. It stands for courage." She informed him.

"Why'd you get it there?" The curious fire bender asked.

"So only you can see it." She breathed.

He smiled at her. "May I see the rest?"

The avatar rolled her eyes. "Is this twenty questions, officer?" She grabbed his jaw and kissed him. "I can show you...but I think we should bring this to the bedroom."

He smirked and picked her up, their lips meeting again. Mako carried her to the door, only knocking a few objects down in the process. Still in the midst of a make out session, they burst into the bedroom. But to their disturbance, they were greeted by two screams.

"Geez Mako, don't you have your own room?" Bolin asked, getting off Asami, who had been engaging in the same activities as Mako and Korra.

Thankfully, they were all decently covered.

Mako and Korra stood stiff in embarrassment.

"Umm, eh – I thought you were staying with Asami tonight..." Mako stuttered.

"We changed our plans." Asami answered.

"But you two were going to use my room anyway?" Bolin questioned in disgusted.

Mako turned to Korra. "I told you I was tired!" He snapped.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Korra countered.

"Guys, this isn't anyone's fault. It's just an embarrassing accident. No hard feelings?" Asami said, trying to see the best in the situation.

They all shrugged, not really sure if there were hard feelings or not.

Bolin broke the awkward silence that followed. "Foursome anyone?"

Korra quickly brushed off Bolin's idea. "Well, we're going to leave you two to finish what you started. We'll be in some place if you need us." Korra faked a smile and pushed Mako out the door with her.

"Dinner?" She suggested.

Mako nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

**Is it worth continuing? I have a lot of great idea's but what do you think? Please let me know. I really hope you enjoyed. Make sure to review. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Unified**

**Chapter two:**

**This is one of those chapters that nothing really happens, but it's just necessary for the plot. See, I know where I want to go in the future, I just wasn't exactly sure how to get there. But if you stick around, I promise I have a lot of exciting plot points planned!**

After dinner, the young couple ambled around the park. The warm summer air surrounded them as they gazed into the fiery colours of the setting sun. Hues of orange and purple filled the endless twilight sky above the city.

Korra lay on the grass, her head resting on Mako's lap. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. She almost felt at peace. _Almost._

"This is nice. I missed you." Mako said as he stroked through Korra's hair. She smiled up at him. "I missed you too."

XXXXXXXX

The summer night air was still and heavy. Darkness filled the room; the only sound was her heavy breathing and gentle murmuring. It wasn't enough to wake him, not until her murmurs turned to screams.

Korra awoke with a gasp, her heart pounding. The moonlight streamed in the window giving the room a sinister look. Korra's head spun as she sat up. Her gasping began to slow down and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Are you alright?" Mako tiredly asked as he propped himself upright. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare, nothing I can't handle." Korra assured him. She kicked the covers off herself and slid off the bed. "I'm just going to get some tea." Korra told Mako as she put on a robe. "I'll get it for you." Mako insisted. She shuffled over to him and gently kissed his cheek. "Nonsense, you have to get up for work in the morning. Go back to sleep." Mako nodded and lay back down.

Korra lazily made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and headed into the sitting room. She reached for the phone and dialled a sequence of numbers.

"Please pick up." She mumbled to herself over and over again.

The phone rang repeatedly, but after about two minutes Korra gave up patients and hung up.

She sadly sighed and took a sip from her tea.

"Aren't you coming back to bed?" Mako asked, catching Korra off guard and making her jump in her own skin. He sat down on the couch beside her. "Hey, have you been crying?"

Korra quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, I was just – just thinking."

"If something's bothering you can tell me. You know that, right?" He gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Korra smiled. "Of course I know that. But this is different." Her smile faded. "You won't understand."

"I will understand." Mako reassured her.

"No. You won't." Korra uttered, breaking into tears. She turned to his chest, loudly sobbing into him. Clutching his shirt as tears streamed down her face. Mako softly cupped Korra's chin and wiped her eyes. "Shh...It's okay." He whispered.

Korra starred at him, her eyes swollen and watery. She could only keep up eye contact for a few seconds before turning away.

"Mako, a lot happened when I was at the watertribe...a lot I haven't told you about." Korra said in a small voice.

"Is it your mom? Is she alright?" Mako asked.

Korra nodded. "My mom is perfectly fine. In fact, she wasn't even sick."

"Then what is it?"

Korra sighed deeply. "A few days before I left, I was feeling sick. I managed to hide it from you, but I was throwing up every morning. So Asami dragged me to the doctor. The doctor asked me had I missed my period. I told her I had..."

Mako sat still, thunderstruck. It took him awhile to process what she had said, but when he did it hit him like a bombshell.

"Y- You're pregnant?" He managed to choke out.

Korra sniffed and shook her head. "I _was _pregnant."

**Sorry for the kind of cliff-hanger ending. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up within a week and it will be a lot more exciting, I promise. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review and follow for more :) **


End file.
